Ten Little Roosters/And Then There Were Six
And Then There Were Six is the fourth episode of Rooster Teeth's murder mystery series Ten Little Roosters, first released on the 25th of November 2014. Plot Barbara is wandering around the building when she finds Adam with his beard trapped in a gate - said gate is holding back a puma which is held inside the building for some unknown reason. After freeing him, Barbara suggests teaming up with Adam, but he refuses on account of the fate of the Gavins. Adam goes to find another location to hide, leaving behind a pitchfork next to the Puma's cage. Lindsay is revealed to have taken Adam's advice to heart about hiding, however it is revealed that she is simply using the green screen in the office to 'hide' in different locations such as the sea, in space and in a forest. Ryan is found in front of mirror, having become increasingly paranoid and trying to convince himself that he wasn't responsible for the murders of Michael and the Gavins. However, he gets ambushed by a Creeper that begins attacking him, only for hime to knock the Creeper's head off its body - the head explodes, revealing Ryan's own face within. Unnerved, Ryan drinks from his can of diet coke, only to recoil at the taste and collapse shortly afterwards, suggesting that his drink was drugged at some point. Miles enters Gus' office, hoping that Gus's computer can access the internet. However, after noticing that Miles is wearing a dress, Gus is more interested in showing Miles his poetry that he has been working on throughout the night. After Miles calls his poetry bad, Gus angrily pushes his away and Miles goes off to try and find another internet source. The Murder "Seven Little Roosters, one liked to draw dicks, :Life imitated art and then there were six." * Victim: Burnie Burns * Weapon: Sting from a scorpion Frustrated by the evening's events, Burnie decides to take matters into his own hands - he changes into a police jacket, a helmet and he equips himself with several guns and explosives. However, just as he is about to leave he notices another gun on his desk. Whilst reaching for the gun Burnie gets stung by the scorpion from Joel's office which has wandered onto his desk. Recoiling from the sting, Burnie quickly drops dead from the poison. The riff that opened the Red vs. Blue episodes at the time plays as the camera shows the [[Sheila|M808 tank from Halo]], showing that like Church, Burnie died by scorpion. Characters * Burnie Burns * Barbara Dunkelman * Adam Ellis * Ryan Haywood * Lindsay Jones * Miles Luna * Gus Sorola Cast Burnie Burns ... Burnie Gus Sorola Gus Sorola ... Gus (as Gustavo Sorola) Adam Ellis Adam Ellis ... Adam Lindsay Jones Lindsay Jones ... Lindsay Miles Luna Miles Luna ... Miles Barbara Dunkelman Barbara Dunkelman ... Barbara Ryan Haywood Ryan Haywood ... Ryan Crew Directed by Josh Flanagan ... (as Joshua Flanagan) Writing Credits Josh Flanagan ... (as Joshua Flanagan) Produced by Burnie Burns ... executive producer Matt Hullum ... executive producer Cinematography by Chad Leathers Film Editing by Josh Flanagan ... (as Joshua Flanagan) Sound Department Clayton De Wet ... boom operator (as Clayton De Wit) / re-recording mixer / sound mixer / supervising sound editor Visual Effects by Brian Behm ... visual effects supervisor Camera and Electrical Department John Sedlack ... assistant camera Costume and Wardrobe Department Kira John ... costumer Editorial Department Alex Walker ... colorist Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Shows Category:Episodes Category:Completed Series Category:Comedy Category:Ten Little Roosters